


Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Talks of Dirty Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You haven’t seen your husband Bofur since he left for Bree to go on a journey.  But that is going to change today.





	Home

“Bofur?”  You gasped.  You weren’t surprised, you knew he would be here.  He had sent you so many letters letting you know they reclaimed the mountain, that he was safe, that he was waiting for you.  All you had to do is come to Erebor.  And that is exactly what you did, beside Lady Dis and others, you made the trek, and here you were. 

 

But still, seeing your husband standing there, that ridiculous hat you had gifted him when you first started courting on his head, just a bit crooked.  His braids laying against his shoulders as he nervously fidgeted with his hands, they twitched and mocked motions he used while whittling. 

 

Your husband.  Your husband you haven’t seen for nearly two years.  Two long, long-

 

“BOFUR!”  You screamed as you took off at a run, tears flowing down your eyes as little drops of joy and relief.  The letters confirmed he was fine, but now, you could hold him, see him, kiss him, love him, touch him, be with-

 

“Lass!”  Bofur heard your scream, but didn’t spot you until you were already on top of him.  You launched off the ground and into his arms, sobbing into his neck as you kept trying to tighten your grip.  Your arms wrapped around him tightly, your fists clenching his tunic, your legs wrapped around him.

 

“Oh, my love!”  His arms tightened around you too as he stumbled back.  “My lovely…beautiful…my wife…my love…”  He gave you a squeeze and a kiss between each statement, holding you close, touching your cheek and hair and hands.  He looked in a state of disbelief, but utter joy.  It was as if he thought it as a dream, and he never wanted to wake.

 

“You’re here…you’re…”  Bofur buried his head into your neck as he took a deep breath, taking in your scent, your warmth.  “I’ve missed…you so…so much.”  His voice cracked as he let out a soft sob.  “Oh, love.” 

 

“I’m here.  I’m right here, and so are you.  And so help me, no more adventures!”  You said with a half laugh, half sob.

 

“Never!  Never again!  Not unless you’re comin’ with me.”  He said as he gripped you under your rear and carried you over to a flat stone and sat.  “I’m not lettin’ ya go, lass.  Never again.”

 

“Me either, Bo.”  You said with a grin, pressing your forehead against his.  You took in his face, every laugh line, every worry line, every little cut and bruise.  You traced them with your thumb before leaning in and kissing each new mark. 

 

“You beauty, have you always been this beautiful?”  Bofur said with a grin.  He looked so lost in your eyes, touching your braids and your lips, bopping your nose playfully.  You gave a little giggle and he pulled you close.  “Do that again, please love?  I’ve missed that laugh so much.  One more time, please?”

 

You beamed as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  “Only if you tell me one of your jokes.  I have missed it, I missed waking up without you there, without one of your silly ‘good morning laughs’.  I…I could barely sleep that f-first month…”

 

“Oh, love.  I promise ya, I’ll wake you each morning with a joke.  I will make you smile every day, and I will hold you, and tell you how beautiful you are, and kiss you each moment.”  Just to prove his point, he wrapped his hands around to your back and pulled you forward into another kiss. 

 

It was almost desperate.  When your lips reached his, something snapped in you both and you couldn’t help but hold him closer, to deepen the kiss, to practically beg against his lips for more. 

 

“Bof-oh…sorry…”  A voice said to your left.  You pulled away from your husband and looked up to see a hobbit.  This must be the hobbit Bofur told you about in his letters.

 

“Oh…hello-Bofur?!”  You squealed as he pushed up from the rock and quickly wrapped you up, one arm under your back and the other under your legs, holding you like he did that first night he carried you home after the wedding. 

 

“Excuse me, Bilbo.  Not to be rude, but I’ll be seeing you later.”  Bofur gave the hobbit a nod before walking away.

 

“Bofur?!” You giggled as he shifted you and kissed you as he walked.  “You are gonna run us into a wall.” 

 

“It’ll be worth it to be able to look in your eyes again.”  He said sweetly. 

 

“I could walk, you know?  We might get home quicker.”  You said with a grin.  “I would very much like to get home quickly.” 

 

“Home…”  Bofur smiled wide.  “I got us a great place, and I even put those shelves up for yer books and those little things you collect.  And I got a spare blanket for your side of the bed, I know you get cold…  Got a place with a window, for your little plants.  Spare rooms, for when we start our family.  Even had Ori knit ya some slippers to walk around with.”

 

“It sounds perfect.”  It truly did.  But those things didn’t make them perfect, Bofur did.  “Let’s get home.”  You said with a smile as you tried to get down.

 

“I’m already home, lass.  You are in my arms, and I’m home.  And I’m never leaving it again.”  He said with another kiss before he kicked open a door, the door to your new home. 


End file.
